Metronomes are commonly used to set an audible tempo to assist a musician practicing or composer composing music. Such conventional equipment typically has a mechanical or electromechanical dial or range setting which allows a variable tempo to be set from 40 to 208 clicks per minute. The tempo may be increased in increments of 2, 3, or 4 clicks (smallest time interval) in a basic 1/4 note timing. Some units add 2/4, 3/4, 5/4, and 6/4 rhythms by providing a selected number of clicks in a beat interval with the first click "accented". Besides having a discontinuous tempo adjustment and limited rhythm patterns, the conventional equipment also has the problem that the user must manually set the tempo adjustment by taking hands off an instrument or otherwise interrupting playing.